


欲求不满

by XiaoK



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoK/pseuds/XiaoK
Summary: “哥哥.....我爱你.....同时我也恨你”“好想杀了你”“但是没有thor的loki又算什么呢”





	欲求不满

“母亲走了....”  
这让thor没想到的是，自己离开后第一次回家是因为母亲的葬礼，他依稀还记得那个坐在花从中穿着长裙的中年女子微笑着面对自己，可现在只能看见那黝黑的棺木被自己举起带向墓地。  
“loki...”thor也是几年来第一次见自己的弟弟，他不在是小时候的那个男孩了，但是他的脸上还是有着一股青涩，他不在像从前那样了，脸上不在挂有笑容，而是有着少年人不该有的深沉，thor拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，“最近几天我会留下来照顾你”thor从来没有照顾过谁，在小时候所有的事几乎都是仆人来干，而loki不一样，他是私生子，顶多称个次子，家里就算连仆人都看不起他，在他进入这个家的时候thor都9岁了，要不是自己长的好看了点，估计仆人能把他搞死。  
但是母亲不一样。  
frigga对谁都很温柔，又怕小loki孤单，对他则像是亲生儿子一样，现在家里的人不该走的都走光了，loki也就又要回到那段被人欺负的阴影里去了，对于thor的问话，loki也没有回答，他很小的时候就深爱着哥哥了，爱他的性格，爱他的身躯，爱他的一切事物，但是这仅仅只是小时候的想法，他恨他不回家，他恨他不信任自己，他恨他在自己最昏暗的时期消失，但是这又有什么用呢？  
thor现在可是一家之主，只要一挥手就能把自己赶出Odin家族。  
“弟弟，需要我送你去学校吗？”他照着镜子整理着自己的领结，loki的学校离这并不是很远，但是至少是第一天回家，thor还是需要负责的，所以不管loki是否拒绝，thor都会把安他全的送到学校，“....”自从thor回来后loki就很少开口，thor也不问loki也不说，两个人自顾自的完全没有了兄弟间的情感。  
餐桌上摆的，也只是简单的早餐，一块全麦面包，一包牛奶，加上一块巧克力，当然这是loki的早餐，thor的可比这丰富多了。  
“怎么了？看起来不太高兴”bucky算得上是唯一一个和loki说的上话的人了，他也知道loki家的变故，可是哪有脸摆的这么愤怒的，“没什么，今天我需要早点回家”loki从早上就发现不对劲了，可是这几个月来发情期一直不稳定，他根本分不清什么时候是真来了，什么时间只是个噱头，他一般会选择不去上学，可是今天thor在，自己要是不去可少不了一顿教训。  
“你那个alpha哥哥不管你吗”bucky说话的声音都变小了，这里虽然是学校，可角落里不知道藏了多少双眼睛在盯着这儿，一不小心就可能被班上那几个做了死的强/奸了，还好自己有steve，不得不说bucky一直觉得自己很幸运，从小到大都是steve在照顾自己，现在也一样，只不过是变成了恋人之间的关爱罢了。  
“别和我说他，我讨厌他”对于thor，loki早就放弃了，像他这种人如果自己什么都不穿去勾引他，指不定还会被说教。  
“你小时候可不是这么想的”bucky轻笑了一声转过了身，loki就是刀子嘴豆腐心，说出来的可都不是心里话“你今天还是注意点吧，你看看对面”  
说起来今天班级里确实是有点诡异，alpha们时不时就坐在一起好像是在围观着什么又好像是在计划些什么，然而这些举动着实让omega恐惧，班里的都是些有钱人家的公子哥，loki平时又没什么势力，也斗不过他们。  
“我还是先回家的好”loki可损失不了什么东西，本来就是燥热的发情期，这可害他在哥哥身边憋了好久。  
“他逃去哪里了?”只见loki行色匆匆的跑出了教室，头都不回一下，几个alpha的头头便注意到了“要出去追吗”那个身穿镶金礼服的的男人撑着桌子起了身，直接就追了上去。  
“....”loki听见了他们的谈话，他躲进了一个小角落，顿下了身，他多希望哥哥现在就在他的面前，身边的脚步声越来越快越来越多，他紧张的捂住了自己的嘴巴，空气里一阵阴凉，他睁大了眼睛，眼泪呼之欲出，可惜根本就没人来救他。  
“bucky，你有看见我弟弟吗？”站在校门口等了好久的thor早就不耐烦了，真想不到自己的弟弟这么喜欢学校，“哦我的老天鹅，你快去找他”我敢确定这是bucky反应最快的一次，之前loki还说要回家，可是这回家thor会不知道?他都来不及解释，thor就已经奔向了学校。  
然而还是晚到了这么几秒，他打开了厕所的门，眼前的景象就仿佛是淫乱派对一样，自己的弟弟则是主角，全裸着的loki跪做在瓷砖地上，面对的则是三个裸露程度各不相同的男子，面色绯红的loki嘴角还有几点白色的液体，而做着的瓷砖地上也已经是一片混乱，弟弟的后穴处还流淌着ai液。  
“妈的...都他妈滚”thor的手已经握上了枪柄，额头上暴起了青筋，他努力克制着自己别在学校开枪，一身高贵的那个男人，带头拉着裤子跑了出去，出门的时候他还以为自己没事了，心里还想着loki居然这么没势力。  
然而，最后的最后，thor看向坐在地上的loki，淫荡的像是个妓女，他怎么可能会允许这种事发生。  
开枪了。  
献血撒贱在瓷砖上，就像绽放的暗色玫瑰，血泊中的人睁着眼睛，死不足惜“这种人留着有什么用”thor放下了枪，脱下了军绿色的大衣盖在了loki的身上，豪不费劲的单手抱起了自己的弟弟。  
军绿色的大衣被爱ye浸湿了一大片，而loki还在哽咽，说实话他更多的是怕哥哥，在他吼着让他们滚出去的时候，loki还以为他是对自己说的，要不是没有力气了，他可能早就逃走了。  
他现在根本控制不住自己的身体，微微颤抖着，绯红色的脸颊，被大衣包裹的瘦弱躯体，年轻的alpha也在克制着自己，滚动的喉结，是男人性感的象征之一。  
“哥哥....”loki抱着[反正看都看了，不如来一发]的心情，蹭着年轻alpha的脖子，舔上了那颗滚动的喉结，一只手勾着thor的肩膀，还有一只手则在大衣的掩护下肆意的在alpha的裤裆上游走，“嗯...”thor抱着loki坐在后座上，loki发出的声音很小，但是对于thor来说却格外的响亮诱人，loki的一举一动就像是一团火燃烧着thor的理智  
“loki，我是你哥哥”thor认为只要自己不去看loki，他也就会识趣的不在做小动作了，可惜这个alpha还不够了解发情的男性omega,loki全然不顾自己哥哥的冷眼相待，只要一点点哥哥的信息素就可以让他舒服的射出来，自己的身体裸着被大衣包裹在内，穴口因为动作幅度被撑开和大衣摩擦，一股股液体流出，而隔着大衣抱着loki的那双手上也沾满了液体。  
“loki你不能这样”thor一到家就把loki扔到了床上，自己身上早就被这个小魔鬼给舔湿了，“可是...可是我难受啊..哈”loki撑着身子，才刚上床不久，被单就湿了一片，“哥哥求求你...求求你”他跪着爬到了床边拉扯着thor的衣角，“loki我们不能这样”thor还是难以相信，曾经高傲的弟弟，现在居然低下了头，求自己肏他。  
“我只是私生子，求求你了...thor”满含泪水的眼睛是thor最见不得的，“把大衣扔了”就等着thor的一句话，loki立马站了起来，像蛇一样，他的双手缠上了thor的脖子，他是第一次和人接吻也可以说是第一次和哥哥接吻。  
“嗯...哈...”退出对方的唇后，依稀可见唇间拉出的丝线，thor一用力就把loki扔在了床上，他拍了一下loki的臀部，用着调戏一样的语气“腿夹紧点”他帮助着loki收紧了双腿，自己则从没有一点缝隙的腿根处插了进去，“啊哈....呃”花穴被粗大的性器抵着，得不到满足，却也够loki舒服的了，性器在臀瓣中抽插着，胯部和臀部碰撞发出淫乱的声音，这让loki羞耻的咬紧了牙关，但小恶魔早就被快感冲昏了头脑“嗯..嗯哥哥...快点...在快点”他扯着床单，被撞的神魂颠倒。  
“哥哥...我想你可以射进来”谁知道loki在这个年纪都看了什么，在thor做爱的时候总是时不时的蹦出几句骚话，每说一句，thor就会更用力的定弄他，就像是给妓女的礼物一样“loki你知道的，我们这要是被别人知道了，是要砍头的”虽然嘴上说着后果不堪设想，但是身体上的动作依旧不肯停下。  
“哥哥我帮你口吧”这是loki知道自己是omega后一直幻想的。  
“loki...嗯.....放松”thor完全不敢低头，只要看见自己的弟弟在为自己的性器所服务，罪恶感就会扑面而来，可是loki这是第一次，不管他看过多少黄片，他的牙齿还是会不自觉的磕到thor粗大的性器上。  
thor的手慢慢从他性感的蝴蝶骨上转移到了后穴，他慢慢的搅动着手指，让后穴处发出了水渍声。  
真是个变态，thor想着反正上都上了，在变态一点也没关系。  
“哥哥...你能在陪我一会吗”摊在床上汗淋淋的loki喘着粗气，全裸着裹着被子，只露出一条修长的腿到腿跟处，这动作好像是能挑起thor的情趣一般，在第一轮的高潮后又连续着做了将近四个小时。  
thor快速的拉起了裤子，并给loki留下了一句话。  
“loki我希望你好自为之”  
thor真搞不懂，他现在在慌什么，明明是他弟弟先勾引的他，为什么他现在反而像是在干妓女一样，难道就差留下小费了吗?  
“为什么?哥哥!我们明明都在一起了”loki简直不敢相信，他以为thor愿意是因为他也爱着自己，而不是因为看着可怜。  
“loki，我想你应该清楚，这只是一场单纯的性爱”  
“没有爱情的参与”  
“只有人类原始的兽性”  
“可是，哥哥!我爱你啊！哥哥”  
thor不管loki在怎么说，铁了心夺了门而去，thor真应该像一枪杀死那个贵族公子一样，杀死自己。

 

“哥哥.....我爱你.....同时我也恨你”loki坐在花园的椅子上，放下了手里的咖啡，看着远处那颗苹果树，那曾是他们嬉戏的地方。  
“好想杀了你”  
“但是没有thor的loki又算什么呢”


End file.
